User blog:ReapTheChaos/Faster, Baby! Sound Advice Before Playing The New DLC
There's been a lot of buzz concerning the latest addition to Mafia III, the new DLC Faster, Baby! was released on March 28th to mixed reviews. One thing most of them have in common is that the DLC is simply too damn short! This leaves the players thinking they missed something or just wanting to play it again to feel like they got their money's worth out of it. This is a daunting task because the people over at Hangar 13 decided a game as big as Mafia III needed only one save file. Not only has this decision wreaked havoc on players who've experienced game breaking bugs, but it's recently left them wondering if 6 hours of gameplay just to get back to the point where Faster, Baby! can be played again is even worth the trouble. Well, if you've already played the DLC there's not much I can do to help. However if you haven't started yet I would strongly suggest you backup your save file before you begin. If you don't know how to do this then keep reading. I'm by no means an expert, and like most things there's often multiple ways of accomplishing the same task. With that in mind here's some basic steps on how to make a backup, or even have multiple save files for your Mafia III game. =PC= *For the default Steam install go to C:\Users\(Your Username or Owner)\AppData\Local\2K Games. *You will see the folder "Mafia III". **Note: This folder is just your game save information, this is NOT the entire Mafia III game files. It should be 1-3 Mb in size. *Right click on that folder and while holding down, drag it to your desktop or other desired location. When you let go of the mouse button a menu box will open with "Move here" or "Copy here" options. Select copy here. *You're done. *To load the saved game simply delete the current Mafia III folder and reverse the process. *Multiple save files can be created at various points in the game. To do this make a folder with your choice of name and copy the files there. You will need to rename them something different each time you add another, one way is to add a 1, 2, 3, etc. after each new save. When you transfer that save back to your 2K Games folder just remember to rename it back to "Mafia III". =Playstation 4= As I'm not familiar with the PS4, I'm relying on Google to be my friend here. This information may be out of date or changed. Feel free to do your own research on this. *Insert an external USB drive into one of the two USB ports on the front of the PS4. *In the main menu, go to "Settings". *Click on "Application Saved Data Management" *Select "Saved Data in System Storage" *Select "Copy to USB Storage Device" *Scroll down the list and select the game to copy. *When the transfer is complete, remove the USB device and you're done. *To Transfer save files back to the PS4, simply go back to step 4 and select "Saved Data on USB Storage Device." From there, go to "Copy to System Storage" and select the game data you wish to upload. *Multiple save files can be created by transferring the files to a PC and following the last step listed under PC above, again, remember to rename the file back to its original name before loading it onto your PS4. =XBox One= As I said above, I'm no expert, but from what I see online Xbox One offers no means of making an external save file. All game saves are automatically saved on the cloud. The only workaround seems to be disconnecting your Xbox from the internet. This should keep your console from being able to overwrite the current cloud save. Once you've played Faster, Baby! you can then reconnect your console to the internet. At that time Xbox Live should prompt you to sync your offline save or overwrite it with the cloud save. By all means DO NOT take my word for this, the information available online is vague at best and I suggest doing your own research. Category:Blog posts Category:News